Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples
, AND HASBRO HAVE DECIDED TO REBOOT THEIR LONG FORGOTTEN FRANCHISE SPINOFF OF MY LITTLE HORSE. IN PREPARING FOR THIS INSTALLMENT, THEY ATE A LOT OF APPLES. AND THINGS JUST SORT OF PROGRESSED FROM THERE, REALLY."]]EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples is the thirty-second episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Horse O' Ween", and is succeeded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter", while its related events will be shown in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Princess of War". It was created by ZXInsanity, and was uploaded on December 2, 2013.__TOC__ Plot Twilight Sparkle and Spike were playing a video-game on their Bradtendo 62 within the Golden Oaks Library. As she felt bored, Twilight decided to get her remote and change the channel, against Spike's warnings. The television is directed to the Appul Channel, where someone declares that the Appuls have conquered Equestria after thousands of years. Twilight and Spike recognized the speaker to be Discord, who was thought to have been killed after defeating Sunset Shimmer. Spike tells Twilight to look outside, and they see a squadron of Appul Fighters flying from Canterlot Castle. One Appul breaks through their front door. Before the Appul would harm Spike, Twilight uses a Hadouken to blast the Appul far into the sky, and rides on Spike as he flies away. Twilight activates the SPORK-COM Project to call her friends Pinkie Pie, Brad, Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves, and Rarity, to help defeat the Appul invaders. They gather their weapons and fly off on Twilight's Twinkling Balloon towards the Appuls' enormous battle-station. When Rainbow Dash asks on how to get to the Apples' battle-station, Spike said that they have to move forward. The Twinkling Balloon quickly zips ahead, interrupting a tea party help by two Appul Fighters and provoking them to attack the Twinkling Balloon. After Pinkie shoots down two Appul Fighters by shooting dogs from her Party Cannon (a modified rocket launcher), Rainbow Dash warns of another Appul Fighter approaching them. It shoots down the Twinkling Balloon, causing it to crash into the battle-station and to lose contact with Twilight. Spike gets up and searches for his other crew members, starting with the panicked Brad. After gathering the others, they venture into the battleship's cavernous interior. When they reach the central chamber, they are surrounded by Appuls, who point their guns at them. The Appul-fied Discord emerges and speaks to them. Having regained her network's links to Spike's group, Twilight tells Discord to fight the Appuls' control, but he said that "the man who inhabited this body is gone", and threatens to destroy them with his powers, granted to him from his master. He boasts that he has four of the Elements of Harmony, and speaks about the last one of the Elements. As he speaks, Fluttershy approaches Discord from behind, and gets into a sword-fighting duel against him, as Spike and his friends watch. Fluttershy slashes the Appul off Discord's head, freeing him from the Appuls' control. Discord and Fluttershy tearfully reunite, but they were interrupted by Applejack (who dug Discord from his grave so he will be revived, who points her guns at them. Her master Black Appul laughs and appears on a platform, floating far behind. After one lengthy, boring monologue from Black Appul, Twilight shows Applejack a baseball. Applejack points one of her guns at Black Appul, and captures the Appuls surrounding Spike and his friends into several Pokeballs. Twilight and her team joins together and flies out of the battle-station. Black Appul jumps from his platform, and corners her. Applejack raises her father's baseball, and summons a giant baseball bat to whack the battle-station and Black Appul to outer space, killing them. After Twilight and her friends celebrate their victory, she notices Applejack's hat landing somewhere. She picks up the hat, and tells her that she will not be forgotten. In a post-credit scene, ZXInsanity cheers from his completion of his latest episode. JakeWhyman angrily comes into his studio, and scolds him for killing off Applejack (which he uses as his mascot). Blarghalt also arrives and presents a trophy that was awarded for ZXInsanity's episode. ZXInsanity causes Applejack to reappear in front of her friends, who rejoice. Features Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Discord * Appuls * Sunset Shimmer (mentioned) * Granny Smith * Big MacIntosh * Elmo * Mr. Barkles * Vinyl Scratch * Pinkie Pie * Brad * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Derpy Hooves * Fluttershy * Applejack * Black Appul * Applejack's father * Applejack's mother * The Gods Locations * Golden Oaks Library * Ponyville * Appuls' Battle-station * Park Items * Television * Baseball Music * "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Aerosmith) Credits Executive Producer - Daffy Duck Music by - Professor Genki Sacks of Potatoes - Jack T. Herbert EAT THIS - NEEVVVEERRRR The One We Don't Talk About - Twist That one song in the middle you recognize but cannot remember - Dandstorm by Sarude "...Nngh-uh!" - Anime Credits - Credits Recently Fired - The Person who was the Executive Producer in the last video except for Deleted Scenes which didn't have any credits that's just weird (Z.X. Larson) Trivia * This episode's title is a parody of the lyrics, "Vengeance, thy name is pain", from the song by Dark Tranquility, "... Of Melancholy Burning". It is ultimately derived from a phrase by William Shakespeare in his play "Hamlet", "Frailty, thy name is woman!", in which Hamlet utters this phrase to criticize his mother's quick remarriage after his uncle Claudius chastises him for grieving for his father too much (which Claudius considered to be un-masculine), causing him to assume that women are weak. * After Equestria has been conquered by the Appuls, Ponyville has been renamed "Appulonyville". * Vinyl Scratch is shown as a member of SPORK-COM's equivalent of X-COM's Council. * The Appuls' battle-station is depicted as a Death Star. * The vector used for the younger Applejack in her flashback was an image of her sister Applebloom from the first Equestria Girls movie. * Applejack's parents are depicted as an adult human man and a female Gardevoir. * At the end of the video, Applejack's head can be seen floating in the sky near Canterlot Castle. A similar incident like this also took place in the original show's episode "Grannies Gone Wild". Category:Episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:Era of Shared-Dreams Category:Discord Series Category:Coincidences